What Do You Think About, When You Hear The Word Sex?
Season 4 Episode 10: What Do You Think About, When You Hear The Word Sex? Duane is walking to his seat at lunch, and Duane sees Jotrice still sitting at the same table, eating lunch with Ricky. Jotrice starts w0ispering out loud to Ricky saying "You see him right there, he's a faggot ass gay bitch". Duane hears her, and Duane yells "that's why you can't get a girl friend, and you look like a man!" They are arguing back and forth, Ricky is laughing...Duane is thinking that since Jotrice can not get a boy friend she has to be friends with the dyke of the school, Jotrice leaves, saying stuff to Duane, and Duane said "leave my cafeteria you bitch!" Danny, comes, he sits across from Duane, Tyler Gallagher haves to sit next to Danny, even though he hate him. Like any other day, Duane and Danny are fighting, Danny said, that Duane is staring in his own gay porn special, the round white guy starts laughing, and Duane said that he looks like Humpty Dumpty, and everyone started Laughing Bobby said he does, Danny is keep calling Duane gay, and making fun of him because he hangs out on twitter. Duane said that Danny has no life, and spends it on Xbox live. Duane is pissed so he waited until Danny took a sip of his drank, and Duane reached across the table and flicked it, and juice got all over Danny, and Tyler. Tyler leaves, Dj and Bobby are laughing, Michael (the Mexican kid) is happy! Because nobody likes him. After history class, when Duane was talking to Leah and Scully about his slut dog, Duane went to health. stubber told everyone to write a list of things they think of when they hear the word "sex". Some people are giggling. Duane thinks of 2 people in the bed....F-ing. After taking notes about the male reproductive system, the boys had to go on one side of the class, and the girls in the other to discuss what they wrote. The girl next to Duane, Rachel is saying "why is he making us do this, this is weird..." after the separation, most of the boys wrote stuff like pussy, ass, vagina, clit.....Tri wrote "reproducing". He's such a nerd. Duane wanted to sound cool, so when Bobby asked what Duane wrote, he said "pussy popping". Bobby starts to laugh. Now the teacher is going to have them write what everyone said o the board. They guys have Gabrielle (one of the gay boys) write things like Clit, ass, cock, pussy popping....Nick said that the girls is probably writing things like marriage..and the guys starts to laugh. The teacher starts to go through over of what was said, acting like he didn't know what any of it meant. Nick thinks he's just fucking with them, and that he know everything that they wrote. Going out the class, everyone went to their friends to yell at them what happened. Duane is waiting, outside talking to tony the stoner, he's doing a show on YouTube, called the Xertec show. Next day in reading writing Seminar, Duane is telling Leah about his chihuahua, "eww those little rats aren't even dog, and they can't even bark I hate chihuahuas".